Jealousy
by Jurojin
Summary: SML universe: Michelle does and doesn't like hearing about Tony's past love life.


_Title: Jealousy_  
_Pairing: Tony/Michelle_  
_Rating: NC-17, oh boy is it ever_  
_SML Universe_  
_Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*_  
_Warnings: Dirty. If you don't like dirty, stay away._

_Summary: Just another one shot idea I had._

_Duet that Tony and Jennifer sing is In This Moment's The Promise. Can't link to it so you'll have to YT it yourselves._

* * *

Michelle pushed into the building, her eyes immediately going to the sign over the studio door. The text glowed red, meaning they were in the middle of recording, but being that she owned the company, she figured she could sneak in anyway. The door barely made a sound as it clicked shut but that didn't stop Rodney, the sound guy, from turning around.

"Hey can't you read-oh it's you." He swung back around and if it had been anyone other than Rodney she might have been a little insulted. She walked up next to him and glanced through the double glass. When the light was on inside their part of the studio, people in the booths could see them, but during recording they asked for it off. Apparently staring back at Rodney was distracting.

"How's it going?" Her eyes landed on her husband and she smiled.

"The usual. I suggest something, Tony gives me shit for it then by the time he's done bitching he's agreed with me." Rodney looked up from the audio panel he was messing with. "How do you put up with it?"

"Sex. He knows he won't get any." Michelle just chuckled as the tech got a look on his face like he'd swallowed something nasty. "TMI, Michelle. Seriously." He went back to turning knobs and adjusting sliders. She looked back through the glass as the music came to a halt and an incredibly pretty brunette opened the door to the booth. Her eyes widened a bit as the woman touched Tony's shoulder and said something that made them both laugh. She was leaning into him and Michelle didn't take her eyes off the scene as she spoke to Rodney. "McKay, who's that?"

"Huh? Oh, Jennifer Slater. Her band just signed with you guys and Tony's doing a duet with her for their first album." If he noticed anything different about Michelle's demeanor, Rodney didn't think anything of it. She stuck around and watched her husband interact with the woman as they did their song. It was obvious they knew each other before today. In fact, it was obvious they knew each other _very _well. This Jennifer had no problem touching him, repeatedly, as they sang. Tony played his guitar and sang his parts but she watched him smile back at the woman every time she came in contact with him.

The song came to an end and Rodney reached for the light switch in the audio room. "Rodney, don't." He gave Michelle a confused look but stopped from turning it on. "Wait till I leave, please." He just shrugged and spoke into his microphone. "Ok guys, that was a good one. I'll set it up and you can review it. See if there's anything you want to do over."

Tony answered him and Rodney switched the mic off, cutting out the sound in the booth. Michelle turned to leave but glanced back inside the booth, just as they both laughed and Tony leaned into the other woman.

* * *

Tony flipped yet another page over and signed down at the bottom. Did he like owning his own record company? Absolutely. Did he enjoy doing all the fucking paperwork that came with it? Hell no. He sighed as he flipped yet another page and put his signature at the bottom. A few taps at his door had him glancing up. He smiled back at his wife. "Hey, Rodney said you dropped by the studio earlier. Why didn'tcha stick around?" He looked back at the stack of papers, continuing to flip and sign.

"You looked busy. I didn't want to interrupt."

That tone made him stop his signing and look up to see her standing in front of his desk. He cocked an eyebrow at her and then went back to signing. "There somethin' wrong?"

"Who was that woman you were singing with today?" Michelle tried to ask casually but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Jennifer? Just an old friend. We just signed her band and I was helping her out by doing a duet for their album." He didn't look up as he spoke so he didn't see Michelle throw an eyebrow back at him.

"A friend? She looked to be more than a friend, Tony."

"Is that your way of asking if I've fucked her?" He just kept on signing but he heard her sharp intake of breath. She'd never get used to how blunt he was.

"No! But she really looked like she wanted to."

"I'ma rock star, baby. Everyone wants to fuck me. Hell Rodney would fuck me if I'd let him." That got him a snort but her tone didn't change.

"I'm serious, Tony."

He stopped signing and looked up at her. She had her arms crossed by now and he knew this wasn't going to just pass over. He tossed the pen on top of the contracts and pushed back in his chair a little. Tony didn't say anything at first, just looked her up and down as he leaned on the arms of his chair. "You're jealous."

"I am not!" Michelle cut her eyes to the side and Tony knew he had her. She'd never been able to lie to him and keep eye contact. Of course he'd never told her that he knew her tell.

"Yeah, ya are." She just huffed and started to turn to leave his office. "Michelle, c'mere." As she made her way around his desk, Tony pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Julie, go ahead and take the rest of the day off."

Michelle didn't say anything. "Should I cancel your appointments then, Mr. Almeida?"

"Yeah, sure." With one hand he reached out and pulled her closer to him by her hip. His other hand finally resting on her side. He looked up at her. She was biting her lower lip and he smirked. "Go ahead. Ask."

Michelle refused to give him the satisfaction and just turned her gaze to the stunning view of L.A. he had. "Alright then, I'll just tell you. Yes, I fucked her." He watched her breath hitch and a faint flush cover her upper chest and neck. Tony stood. She still wouldn't look at him, just kept switching between the windows and the carpet.

"When...was this a while ago?" She hated how timid she sounded.

"It was while I was with Nina." Now that got her attention and she stared back at him shocked.

"You, you cheated on Nina?"

Tony chuckled but she didn't seem to find anything funny. "I wouldn't exactly call it cheatin', baby." When she just continued to stare back at him he sighed and clarified. "You know how it worked with me and her. She fucked around, so I wasn't gonna sit on my ass and just wait for her. I fucked around too."

He watched her process what he'd told her but he noticed her breath had picked up and the look in her eyes...he smirked again. She was getting turned on. He leaned closer to her which made her look back up at him.

"What turns you on more, Michelle? The fact that I fucked that girl you saw me with or the fact that I was fucking them both at the same time?" He watched her pupils dilate but she tried to move away from him. He placed both hands on his desk on either side of her, trapping her up against him. Tony moved his lips closer to the spot just under her ear that he knew drove her crazy. "I've had both of'm at once."

Michelle's flush deepened and it drove him crazy. The fact that he was still able to make her blush, after all the shit he's said in bed, amazed him. He did his best to keep the more 'colorful' phrases locked up tight, but sometimes she was just too much. Apparently, she wanted to hear the more seedy things.

He ran one hand up her side, barely touching her skin under her shirt. "You wanna know what I thought when I first met you?" Her breath was flowing over his neck now, her head having moved closer to his shoulder. His lips were sliding along her jaw as he spoke. "I wanted to fuck the hell outta you."

Michelle pulled him to her and kissed him hard. This kiss was a fight, to see which one could devour the other one first. She broke it and panted at him as her hands tightened in his hair. "I want you to fuck me, Tony."

"_Goddamn_, Michelle..." He dropped his hands to the bottom of her skirt and pushed it up roughly, pulling her panties down as far as he could reach; never taking his lips from hers. The wetness on them made contact with his fingers as he tried to push them completely off and he groaned. "Fuck, woman...always so fucking wet..."

Michelle helped him finally get them to the floor. Tony ran one hand into her hair and used the other to spread her open, sliding a few fingers deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back as they closed. "You sure about this? This is what ya want?"

He was pumping steadily but she was able to answer him quietly. "Yes..."

Removing his fingers made her eyes open and she gasped a bit at the look on his face. "Turn around." They'd never really done this before and suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. He must have seen something on her face because he bumped his nose against her's. "This is what ya wanted, baby. Don't be nervous." She did as he asked, realizing that she may have asked for something more physical from him but her husband was incapable of doing anything with her without love involved.

Michelle leaned over onto her forearms, the contracts crinkling under her weight. Not being able to see Tony but only hearing him moving behind her caused her excitement to spike. There was something deliciously naughty about what they were doing. She felt the heat of his skin against her backside as he rubbed his hardness up and down. He dipped a few fingers back into her wetness and she heard his lips pull her taste from them. "Taste so good..."

That made her moan and he ran one hand down her spine then back up into her hair, taking a handful of it and tugging hard enough to make her arch her neck. "Don't hold back, sweetheart. I wanna hear ya." He slid deep into her and they both groaned.

Tony looked down as he pulled out slowly, stopping with just the head of his cock inside her. "Pussy's so wet, baby. It's all over me." He pushed back in, quicker than he pulled out and she moaned. He wrapped both hands around her waist and started thrusting into her. "You like hearin' that don'tcha?" He thrust with each word and then moved his hands to the desk on each side of her, leaning down closer to her. He wasn't whispering but he spoke softer, his voice thick. "Nothing, nothing will ever come close to how it feels being inside you."

Michelle reached back blindly and ran her hand into the hair at the back of his head, her grip tightening on every upstroke. She turned her head toward him and her pulling brought his ear to her lips. It was broken by her breathing and the noise of the desk moving but he heard her loud and clear. "I love you."

She had said all manner of things that made him burn hot and fast. But nothing set off a spark in him like that did. Tony's hands moved to her shoulders and he gave her everything he had. His ears started to ring at the volume of Michelle's voice. He wasn't even sure exactly what she was saying, but he really didn't care. He had to get them there and get them there quick. She'd pushed up on her hands and he was able to go just that small bit deeper and as she tightened around him he dropped his forehead to her back, his sweat making a mark on the back of her shirt. He gave a few more shallow thrusts and they both shook from the feeling.

Finally Tony backed up till he made contact with his chair, sitting down. He reached out and pulled Michelle into his lap and she finally saw he hadn't even undressed, just opened his pants enough to get himself out. For some reason that made her temperature start to rise again.

He still hadn't caught his breath when he spoke. "Ya gonna admit you were jealous now?"

She smiled down at him and ran one finger along his lips. "No. But I wouldn't mind you telling me about this threesome in a bit more detail."

He never noticed her other hand drifting toward his jeans till it was too late.


End file.
